Seeing Red
by MauraRizzoli
Summary: When Addison says that she's Satan and that Charlotte isn't, so Charlotte has no other choice but to prove the redhead wrong! Addison/Charlotte, of course. Rating M. Oneshot. Complete!


Summary: When Addison says that she's Satan, Charlotte sets out to prove her wrong.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Private Practice or any of its characters. They all belong to Shonda Rhimes! I just wish that AddiChar would happen 'cause they're so amazing together!

AN: Hey y'all! Okay! This is another AddiChar oneshot. I've been getting urges to write little oneshots in between my AddiChar story but I actually might, I dunno. This fanfiction is actually written for someone. I had thought about it beforehand and I had to do it. I RP as Charlotte on FB if y'all didn't know and I am married to an Addison. Lemme just say, she's freaking amazing. This story is dedicated to RP partner. Girl, I love you so much! Thank you for all of the sweet, funny and very hot moments that our AddiChar pairing shares. It truly makes my day by just RPing with you for a few minutes. So thank you for messaging me that one day back in March (yes, I remember. I'm good with dates! ;)) and posting on my wall. 'Cause it started something really special. This was kind of inspired from one of the RPs we did so yeah. This is for you, my lovely partner. I hope you enjoy it, over everyone else. And everyone else, y'all better enjoy it too. Here it is!

Seeing Red

It was a normal Friday afternoon in Los Angeles, California. It was 5 PM and everyone was heading home from work, making the traffic impossible to get through. You had to love the rush hour traffic. To top off the traffic jams, it was a scorcher in the city. It was a little over 100 degrees for Los Angeles and that is very hot for them. Let's just say they're lucky that they're surrounded by water.

Addison was one of the lucky ones. She beat rush hour traffic and had a pretty amazing day overall. She had 3 surgeries that day and every single one of them went very well! She delivered 3 beautiful and healthy babies! She was thrilled because of that but there was also another reason why she was so excited to get home. She had a date! Well...it wasn't really a _date_ date but it was just drinks. Drinks were drinks though. How could she turn down an offer like that? She wasn't an alcoholic but she loved alcohol, and she loved to drink. She could never turn it down.

The person that Addison had a date with would be shocking to most people if they ever got word of it. Her date was none other than the harsh, brazen Chief of Staff of St. Ambrose, Charlotte King. She and Addison have been going out for a few months now. No one knew that they were together. At least that's what they think.

Charlotte and Addison haven't been too private about their scandalous relationship, seeming as Charlotte always wanted to get it on at the practice and everyone knows that those rooms aren't soundproof. It wasn't really Addison's style but could you really turn down a sexy woman like Charlotte King? Nevertheless, no one brought up anything about them being together and that's how they wanted it to be. There was no need to go public with their relationship. Besides, all their relationship really consists of is hot, dirty and mind blowing sex, but the two of them wouldn't object to that. Who doesn't love that? Charlotte really didn't have any shame. The practice wasn't the only public place where they had sex either. There was the supply closet, the bathroom of their most visited restaurant but their favorite location probably had to be the black leather couch in Charlotte's office at St. Ambrose. It was a pretty comfortable couch.

Addison got into her house and she didn't hesitate one bit as she began to get ready to head over to Charlotte's. Once she showered, applied her makeup and curled her hair, she had to decide on what to wear. She had so many choices. Her wardrobe was pretty extensive and ranged from designers like Dolce & Gabana to Gucci, so it sometimes took her a little while to decide. After looking for a few moments, Addison chooses a turquoise-colored dress that hugs her hour glass figure and also accentuated her breasts and her ass. It was a V-neck dress so her cleavage was visible and was relatively short, as it the material only went down to her mid-thigh. It would definitely give Charlotte something to look at. She slips on the dress and picks out a pair of matching 3 inch high heels. She spritz on her favorite perfume before heading out of her beach house and drives over to Charlotte's place.

Addison couldn't help but be nervous as she approached Charlotte's small yet cozy house. She took a deep breath before knocking loudly on the door. She waited a moment before the door opened and she finally saw the blonde. She had on a red button down dress that hugged her curves and sky high red heels on.

Charlotte looked up and down at Addison's body and grinned. "Hey sexy."

"Hey to you, too." Addison chuckled as she happily walked into the house, but not without Charlotte tapping her on the ass as she walked in. "Hey, watch it."

Charlotte snickered. "You love it. Don't even try to deny it."

Addison took a seat on one of Charlotte's couches and grinned at her. "Fine, I won't! It was okay...I was spanked better than that before."

"Psh, please." Charlotte rolled her eyes as she followed her into the living room. "I'm one of the best spankers there is."

"You have yet to prove that to me." Addison replies to her with a smirk.

"Oh, I'll prove it to you someday...and you'll love every second of it too!" Charlotte winked. "Just you wait!"

"Okay, I will. It better be worth the wait, Charlotte." The red head grins at the blonde and she returns a grin back. "So, how about those martinis?"

"Ahah, yes, the martinis!" Charlotte snaps her fingers and walks into her kitchen. "I made 'em before you got here!"

"Please tell me you made mine extra dirty!" Addison calls out while watching her walk back into the room with two glasses.

"Oh, I made it as dirty as possible, trust me." Charlotte winked at her as she handed her the martini glass and sat down at the other end of the couch. "Do you expect anything different from me, Addison?"

Addison shrugs as she picks out an olive and eats it. "I honestly never know what to expect from you, Charlotte. You're...eclectic."

"_Eclectic_?" Charlotte grins widely. "That's your word of choice to describe me?"

Addison nods proudly. "Uh huh! Eclectic! If you don't like it, then bite me!" She suggested and Charlotte's face lit up with a conniving smirk.

"I'll bite you, for sure." Charlotte laughs and takes a sip of her martini. "You are _so_ weird, you know that right?"

Addison pretends to be thinking and shrugs. "No...no...I'm not really...but you're still with me, so I must not be that bad, right?"

The blonde shakes her head. "No...you're not that bad." The two women share a laugh and smile at each other. Charlotte was the first woman Addison was ever with, but Charlotte has told her that she has been with women before. Addison never asked about how many girls she has been with or for how long she had been with them. It just didn't matter to her. Charlotte never asked about her past relationships and she liked that about her. "So, how was your day?"

"It was great! I delivered three beautiful, healthy babies! Two boys and one girl. They were so precious, and the mothers are doing very well!" Addison responds proudly and Charlotte smiles. "How about you?"

"Hmm, well, I helped a few people with their erections and such at the practice...and then I was busy being the Wicked Witch at St. Ambrose...and you know how tedious that is." Charlotte grinned as she sipped down more of her martini.

"Yes...sooooo tedious!" Addison laughed. "Wait though...how can something be tedious when it's something that comes naturally."

Charlotte glares from behind her martini glass. "Don't make me hurt you."

"You know I like it rough!" Addison jokes around. When she notices Charlotte still glaring at her, she sighs. "I'm kidding!"

"You better be!" Charlotte says back to her as she downs the rest of the martini in one gulp and sets the glass down on the table.

"I am...you're not the Wicked Witch, Charlotte..." Addison began to say and Charlotte smiles happily. "...you're the Antichrist."

"Hey! That's not nice!" Charlotte leans over and pushes Addison playfully.

"I'm kidding, Charlotte!" Addison says while laughing. "You need to learn how to take a joke."

"I know how to take a joke!" Charlotte retorts back and lets out an exhale.

"Mhm, right." Addison grins and eats another olive. "Besides, I'm Satan."

"You're Satan? Oh please, you don't even act evil. How could you possibly be Satan?" Charlotte raised an eyebrow at her.

"Come on, I have a nice head of red hair...doesn't that mean something?" Addison replies back while chuckling.

"Just because you have red hair doesn't mean anything!" Charlotte argues. "Oh please, I'm a better Satan than you on my worst day than you are on your best!"

"Really now?" Addison questions her. "Prove it."

"Nope! I don't have to! You'll find it out on your own time!" Charlotte looks at Addison mysteriously and adds on a wink. "_Trust_ me."

"Alright. Whatever you say, Charlotte!" Addison smirks and shakes her head. They sit there for a few moments in silence. This surprises Addison. "Uh...are you okay?"

Charlotte replies back with a smile. "Yes...why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Because you seem...you seem a little quiet..." Addison began to say.

Charlotte tilts her head to the side. "No...I'm not."

"Yeah...you are." Addison looked at her suspiciously. "Look at you...you're _totally_ hiding something."

A huge playful grin appeared on her face. "I am not."

"Right, of course you're not." Addison leaned back against the couch. "That would be why you're grinning then...because you're _not_ hiding something?"

Charlotte let out a huff, and the grin disappeared from her face and glare replaced it. "Now you're _really_ makin' me mad."

Addison couldn't help but grin now. "Oh yeah, I'm _soooo_ scared. Charlotte King is getting mad! Save me!" Charlotte stood up from the couch slowly and stood in front of the red head. "What are you going to do to me, huh? Act all _Satan-y_?"

"I'm gonna show you how evil I can really be!" Without any kind of warning, Charlotte grabbed her dress and ripped it open, causing buttons to scatter across the room and her dress to fall down to the floor. She stood in red silk baby doll nightwear and a red G-string to match it. The lingerie showed off Charlotte's toned stomach and accentuated her breasts. To make it even better, the piece was see-through.

Addison's eyes grew wide at the sight of this. She swallows hard and her jaw drops. "Ohh...damn...I..." Her eyes wandered all across the blonde's svelte body, not sure where to stare at first.

Charlotte ran her hands down her own sides and grinned at the OB/GYN. "I'm flattered that you're starin' and all but...are you gonna get naked anytime soon? How long do you expect to keep someone like Satan waitin'?" She began to lean forward teasingly. "And don't get me wrong...I love the dress that you're wearin'. Turquoise goes with those sexy blue eyes of yours! But I believe that your dress will look so much sexier on the floor, don'tcha think?" She licks her lips seductively as she runs her finger across the V of the dress.

Addison was feeling tingly already by just seeing Charlotte in this getup. A person would probably think that Charlotte has already dressed up like this for Addison a billion times by now but no, this was actually the first time she saw the sexologist decked out in naughty lingerie. It would definitely be a treat for the redhead.

Excitedly, Addison strips off her dress and whips it to the side, only leaving on her thong. She begins to move toward Charlotte slowly. "So you wanted me naked, now you got-" She didn't get to finish her statement before she was pushed back against the couch.

Charlotte sits down on top of Addison and straddles her hips. "Oh, just shut up woman. You're gonna make me mad." She says forcefully then winks as she cups Addison's face her hands and begins to kiss her hungrily. She runs her hands through her curly red hair.

Addison pulls back from Charlotte with a playful grin. "And if I don't shut up?" She knew that teasing the blonde would make her hot and bothered. That was her goal. Besides, Charlotte was a tease herself so it was only fair that Addison was a tease right back at her.

Charlotte bites her lip and leans back as she grabs the tiny red bow and unties it, revealing her perfect breasts. "Oh, I'll make you shut up."

Addison's voice got caught in her throat. That definitely made her go silent. She was too busy being marveled by her girlfriend's hot body to think of another smart ass remark. Even if she could think of something, her voice would come out in some sort of squeak and then Charlotte would make fun of her, for sure. So instead of embarrassing herself, she pulls the Chief of Staff against her and continues where their kiss left off. By just feeling her skin against hers and from the intensity of their kiss, it was driving Addison insane. By insane, that meant incredibly horny. She could feel the pleasure building up in between her legs already. It would be a matter of time before Charlotte figured that out.

Charlotte lets Addison push off the lingerie. She would've liked if it stayed on longer but it was just for show and everything ended up scattered across the room anyway. To help speed up the process, she slips off her red G-string and tosses it behind her. Charlotte licks her lips temptingly as pushes Addison down and hovers over her. She tiptoes her fingers teasingly down her slender body and drags a finger over the material, instantly noticing how wet the thong was. "Hmm...you're pretty excited, aren't you, Addison?" She grabs the underwear and starts to pull it down the redhead's legs sensually. "But you're not excited enough..." Charlotte tosses the thong and leans down close to the neonatal surgeon's ear. "I'll change that though. I promise." Not one piece of clothing remained on either one of the women so the fun was about to start real soon.

Addison lets out a low growl as she pulls Charlotte down on top of her. She wraps her hands around her neck as she kisses her as deeply as she could, their tongues interacting with each other. She can't help but let a little moan escape her lips. Charlotte definitely knew how to kiss. Addison had been with many people but no one compared to Charlotte. The blonde pleased her more than any guy ever could.

Charlotte begins to run her hand up and down Addison's side. Without any kind of warning, she continues to kiss her and she moves one of her fingers inside of her. Only then did she realize how turned on she really was. "Ooh, you are excited...mhm." She chuckles evilly before she moves two more fingers inside of the fiery redhead and begins to pump her fingers in and out of her. Without stopping, Charlotte begins to run her tongue across Addison's nipples and bites them teasingly.

Addison could barely keep her mind straight. She's not the type of woman who just wants sex in her relationships but the sex with Charlotte was mind-blowing and she loved every minute of it. "Oh Char..." Her voice comes out in a barely audible whisper. "Faster..."

"Your wish is my command, Dr. Montgomery. So you're the OB/GYN...spread 'em for me!" As if she was on cue, Addison spreads her legs as for as they can go. "Mhm..." Charlotte runs her fingers teasingly up and down her folds. "Everything looks A okay down here, Doctor." Charlotte is such a tease and she knows it. Although she doesn't regret it one bit. "But I better give you an exam, just to be on the safe side." She moves her fingers inside of Addison again and pumps her fingers in and out of her as hard and as fast as she could.

Addison was getting more and more turned on as the seconds passed by. She could feel herself getting even more wet. The dirty talking and the movement kept adding to that. "Oh damn, Charlotte...don't stop." Her eyes flutter and she closes her eyes when she feels her fingers moving even faster. It wouldn't be long now until she reached her climax. Addison grips the couch and begins to ride against Charlotte's fingers.

Charlotte was pretty turned on by now as well. Even though she was the dominant one at this moment, it got her all hot and bothered when she got to see Addison so turned on. As long as her girlfriend was being pleasured, that's all she cared about. She begins to place hot, wet kisses up and down her thighs. "Let the sexologist show you how it's done, Miss World-Class Double Board-Certified Neonatal Surgeon." Charlotte teases as she moves her head in between Addison's legs and begins to massage her clit with her tongue. She had magic fingers but she also knew how to do amazing things with her tongue. But Charlotte was a very sexual person, so what do you expect anyway? She continues to rub her tongue along her pulsating knob, before dragging her tongue down the redhead's folds. This earned Charlotte a chorus of moans from Addison. This only made her want to continue even more, but she had no plans on stopping until she had Addison screaming her name at the top of her lungs.

Addison lets out a few low moans as she feels everything that her girlfriend is doing her. When she finally feels her tongue inside of her, she arches her back and lets out a louder moan. "Char...Charlotte..." She grips Charlotte's hair and gives it a gentle tug. The motion of her tongue going in and out of her was driving her insane and over the edge. It was about that time already. "Charlotte, baby...I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." She didn't have time to finish what she was saying before she felt her muscles tighten and she reached her climax. "_Chaaaaaarlotte!_"

Charlotte licks up all of Addison's sweet juices with a soft moan and then kisses back up her body and kisses her deeply, letting her taste herself. She lies on top of her and stares into her blue eyes. "Mhm...oh, Addison...that was _so_ good."

Addison was breathless underneath Charlotte's body and was still trying to catch her breath. "Oh...I know." She chuckles softly and smiles at her. "You were really good."

"Of course I was. Did you expect anything else from me?" Charlotte questions her and Addison shakes her head. "Good...so...who's Satan now, huh?" She asks with a mischievous grin.

Addison rolls her eyes before sighing. "Okay...you are Satan, Charlotte..."

"That's what I thought." Charlotte smiles proudly and kisses her again.

AN: Okay...I kinda didn't like this oneshot. I mean, I did, but it's not what I expected it to be. I almost deleted it too 'cause I kept over thinking everything. There's parts of it where it just really annoyed me but hopefully it didn't bother anyone else. I just hope everyone enjoyed it, especially my RP partner. I love you! So people, gimme a review and let me know what you think. If it made you giggle, blush and maybe something else, my goal was achieved! Hehe.


End file.
